


YouTube Love Stories

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: YouTube [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: One Shots based on prompts with my favorite youtubers!!





	YouTube Love Stories

I was excited for the chance to go with my work friends to the local bar.  It was a celebratory outing because we got a promotion in our department. The night was made even better when I found out there was going to be karaoke.  We arrived just in time for karaoke night to start. 

I got involved in the singing rather quickly instead of the drinking.  I despise alcohol because of what I have seen it do to my father. But I also made a promise that I would eventually drink tonight being that it was a special occasion.  So, I decided to sing first while I wasn't being pressured to drink. 

 

I belted to Drive My Car by The Beatles when I heard a new, fairly familiar voice harmonizing with me.  I looked over and almost fell off the stage. Next to me stood the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He had light brown hair in a slight Beatle cut (which suited the song nicely).  His eyes were a clear blue. They were beautiful. I felt this sense of familiarity and I took a closer glance. That’s when it dawned on me where I had seen him before. 

 

The boy next to me was Charlie McDonnell or Charlieissocoollike for those not in the YouTuber know.  His striking blue eyes bore into mine as he continued the song after I had stopped. I tried not to stare too much but it was difficult to look away.  I couldn't help myself. I didn't expect this at all. I wasn't prepared to meet him face to face. My breath caught in my throat and I had to find my place in the music when I went back to singing.  We finished the song while looking into each other's eyes. 

 

After the song was finished, Charlie took me by the hand to a table nearby.  I shivered slightly at the touch. I sat down and exhaled realizing that I had been holding my breath.

"Hello, love.  You sing quite well.  What is your name?" Charlie complimented me, smiling. 

 

"Thanks.  You're not half bad either."   _ Not that I didn't know that already...   _ "My name is Cara." 

"Thank you.  I have been singing for years.  I'm glad the practice finally paid off.  And nice to meet you, Cara. I’m Charlie by the way."  He looked down at our hands, which were still lightly entwined.  He blushed and let go. “But judging by your expression you knew who I was already.”  I smiled and turned a deep red. “Here, let me go buy you a drink.” He came back with a Shirley Temple

 

"Thank you, Charlie." 

 

We drank and talked for the rest of the evening and into the next morning. 

 

"This was the most fun I have had in a long time."  I said as we got up to leave. 

 

"I'm glad and its nice to meet a fellow Beatle enthusiast."  Then he leaned in, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

 

"I hope to see you again." 


End file.
